LA ODISEA DE DERPY HOOVES
by southernstar1234
Summary: la historia se centra en nuestra querida pony pegaso Derpy Hooves que luego de ser humillada en Ponyville por arruinar la fiesta de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, se adentrara a una aventura para descubrir su pasado y su verdadero talento, con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie y una nueva amistad inesperada


**Antes de leer**

**Tercer fanfic que hago, inspirada en mis anteriores historias y en la pegaso Derpy, las canciones tienen las melodías de las películas EL HOBBIT 1977 y EL HOBBIT UN VIAJE INESPERADO los enlaces se los dejo si quieren saber la melodía**

**Primera canción de Pinkie Pie**

** watch?v=frwjN99n3KI**

**Canción de los perros de la montaña**

** watch?v=1H-Cau8U2ho**

**Segunda canción de Pinkie Pie**

** watch?v=u2nWcLdZcIk**

**disfruten la historia**

**La odisea de Derpy**

**Derpy Hooves**

Era un día soleado en Ponyville, un día normal como cualquier otro, las aves cantaban, las flores emanaban su aroma agradable y los ponis preparaban todo para el cumpleaños de la princesa Twilight. Cada pony hacia una tarea especial para la fiesta, Appeljack y su familia preparaba los pasteles y jugos, Rarity y su hermana Sweetie Belle se encargaban de decorar el pueblo para recibir a su querida amiga, Fluttershy preparaba a sus pajaritos para cantarle a Twilight cuando llegase a la fiesta, Rainbow Dash limpiaba el cielo con los demás pegasos y Pinkie Pie preparaba los juegos y bailes de la fiesta, todos los ponis estaban ocupados, excepto una pegaso que tuvo día libre en su trabajo como cartero, y había terminado de limpiar el cielo con Rainbow Dash, una pegaso de color gris, melena, cola y crin color arena, sus ojos amarillos y distorsionados, y su cutiemark de burbujas, su nombre era Derpy Hooves. Una pony muy colaboradora a comparación de las demás, pero su ayuda era un poco evitada, pues los demás ponis la juzgaban por su apariencia, todos los días era lo mismo. -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más Rainbow Dash?- dijo Derpy con el afán y las ganas de ayudar – creo que eso fue todo Derpy, ahora quiero descansar un poco para ir a la fiesta con energía – dijo Rainbow, entonces apareció Applejack con una carreta repleta de botellas de jugo de manzana. – hola Rainbow, necesito que me ayudes a distribuir estas botellas en cada sitio de las mesas, tu y yo podríamos terminar tan rápido como canta un gallo – dijo AJ – está bien Applejack, vamos- dijo Rainbow animada – ¿puedo ir con ustedes?, tres podrían terminar mucho más rápido- dijo Derpy por detrás de las dos ponis. – creo que con dos es suficiente Derpy, has trabajado demasiado y creo que deberías descansar y solo venir para la fiesta – dijo Applejack buscando excusa, - pero no estoy cansada, además estoy dispuesta a ayudar en todo – dijo Derpy – huy mira se nos hace tarde, tal vez necesitemos tu ayuda más tarde Derpy, nos vemos en la fiesta – dijo Rainbow mientras se alejaba con Applejack hacia las mesas de la fiesta, entonces Derpy se entristeció, bajo la cabeza y caminó, pero después apareció Pinkie Pie saltando con dos bandejas llenas de mufins saltando, Derpy la miró y empezó a seguirla – hola Pinkie Pie, ¿puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó – hola Derpy, claro que me puedes ayudar, llevándo estos mufins a la fiesta y acompañándome – dijo Pinkie con la alegría que siempre le acompañaba - ¿enserio puedo? – dijo Derpy, y Pinkie le pasó una bandeja que tenía con los mufins – ven aquí- dijo Pinkie a Derpy. Entonces fueron las dos a dejar las bandejas, pero un mufin cayó debajo de un estrado, que estaban construyendo - upsi – se disculpó Derpy – no importa, hay demasiado como para repartir por toda Equestria- dijo Pinkie perdonando a Derpy, siguieron saltando hasta que llegaron a la mesa de los bocadillos, pero Derpy se tropezó con una piedra y cayó, los mufins salieron volando por los aires, y cayeron en la mesa, por suerte cayeron en cada sitio sin estropearse, - uy que buena puntería – dijo Pinkie, - si, así parece, ¿hay algo mas en que pueda ayudarte Pinkie Pie? – Pregunto Derpy – oh bueno creo que los mufins eran lo último para la fiesta, tal vez Rarity o Fluttershy necesiten una pata, nos vemos en la fiesta – dijo Pinkie, luego se fue. Derpy buscaba a quien podría ayudar, para acabar los preparativos de la fiesta, pues ya se acercaba la hora de la llegada de Twilight, entonces vio a Applejack que ajustaba unos tornillos en el estrado, - hola de nuevo Applejack, ¿puedo ajustar los demás tornillos contigo?- pregunto Derpy a la exhausta pony, - bueno Derpy creo que yo podría hacerlo sola, ya sabes cómo somos los ponis de campo ¿no?- dijo Applejack – por favor Applejack, ¿puedo? ¿Puedo?- dijo Derpy mirándola a los ojos, - bueno Derpy, pero recuerda ninguna tuerca suelta- dijo Applejack mientras le daba a Derpy una llave. Luego de diez minutos Applejack dejó a Derpy ajustando tres tuercas que faltaban, Derpy siguió ajustando hasta que vio el mufin que cayó de su bandeja mientras iba con Pinkie Pie, entonces dejo la llave con la que ajustaba las tuercas, y empezó a comer el mufin caído, entonces sonaron las trompetas de llegada, y todos debían ya reunirse para recibir a Twilight luego de toda una semana en Canterlot. Derpy dejo lo que estaba haciendo ignorando lo que Applejack le dijo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a los demás ponis, al llegar pudo ver que venía un carruaje dorado jalado por los guardias de Canterlot, en el carruaje venia tres alicornios, Luna, Twilight y Celestia, cuando bajaron del carruaje todos los ponis se inclinaron en señal de reverencia, caminaron hacia el lugar del evento principal, Pinkie Pie puso la música y empezó la fiesta, todo el Ponyville estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de Twilight, comidas, bebidas, bailes y juegos, una gran fiesta, lo único que faltaba era cortar el pastel y dar las palabras de agradecimiento en el estrado que había armado Applejack.

Paró la música y Twilight subió al estrado de madera donde estaba el gran pastel de cumpleaños y un gran reloj que al dar con el medio día, todos deberían cantar el feliz cumpleaños a la alicornio violeta. Twilight subió al estrado y se acomodó en el micrófono y empezó a hablar – gracias a todos, sé que fue solo una semana que no estuve en Ponyville, para mí fue mucho tiempo de no ver a mis amigos y amigas que tanto admiró, pero quiero que esta fiesta no sea solo mía, sino de todos ustedes- dijo Twilight. Terminada sus palabras, tomó un cuchillo y cortó el pastel, y entonces sonó la campana del reloj, pero esta hizo retumbar el estrado, haciendo que todo se moviera y cayera. Cayó el pastel, luego el reloj, y las grandes vigas que sostenían el cartel de feliz cumpleaños, una viga fueron directo a las mesas de los bocadillos, y estos saliendo volando directo hacia los ponis como una lluvia de comida, los jugos también empapando a cada pony, incluso las princesas no podían protegerse de la lluvia de comida que caía, la otra viga cayó en la mesa de los regalos, golpeando a los ponis que se encontraban cerca, una fiesta se convirtió en un gran caos, luego de que terminase todo el alborotó Rainbow Dash se levantó empapada de jugo -¡quién es responsable de esto!- gritó Rainbow, luego Applejack se acercó al estrado destruido y vio tres tuercas que no estaban ajustadas – alguien no ajustó lo que le dije y se exactamente quien fue- dijo Applejack sospechando, luego Derpy apareció del pastel – ups perdón – se disculpó Derpy – perdón, perdón y perdón ¿solo eso podemos oír de ti?- gruño Rainbow, las demás ponis intentaban calmarla pero aun así seguía gruñéndole a la pobre pegaso gris – todos los días es lo mismo, todo lo haces mal, por esa razón nadie quiere tu ayuda mucho menos ahora – dijo Rainbow. Derpy ya tenía los ojos llorosos, Luna ce acerco a ella y quiso calmarla después de lo que había oído, pero al instante Derpy huyó de la fiesta, directo a su casa.

El cielo se nubló y empezó una lluvia fuerte, y Derpy decepcionada se quedó en casa lamentándose – porque soy asi, quiero ayudar y ser útil a todos los ponis pero no sé porque siempre me pasa lo mismo- dijo Derpy llorando, entoces vio la foto de su familia reunida, su abuelo, sus tíos y su madre. La dejó encima de su chimenea – porque no seré como ellos- se preguntó, luego, sintió un sonido en la puerta, y debajo de ella una nota que decía "nos vemos en Sugar Cube Corner A.F", Derpy tomó un capuchón con capa de color plomo oscuro, y salió en la lluvia hacia la pastelería mencionada. Llego y cogió un tazón de chocolate con avena y un mufin de vainilla y se sentó en una mesa escondida, esperó durante diez minutos, no se sacó el capuchón para que no sintiese más humillación de la que recibió en la fiesta, hasta que apareció una unicornio amarilla de melena, cola y crin naranja, ojos azules y cutie mark de una estrella plateada, estaba vestida con un capuchón y capa café – ¿puedo acompañarte?- le preguntó, Derpy accedió a que la acompañe, - ¿puedo traerte algo?- pregunto la señora Cake – tráigame lo mismo- ordeno la unicornio, y empezó la conversación entre la pegaso gris y la unicornio amarillo. –Disculpa si no me presento antes me llamo Amethist Flower, y vengo del norte buscándote- dijo Amethist - ¿a mí? ¿Porque?- pregunto Derpy – a sacarte de Ponyville y Equestria, pero no por lo que estás pensando ahora, estoy aquí por petición de un rey, al norte de este reino. Te estuve buscando por diferentes lugares con una buena intención, tu ayuda- dijo Amethist, - ¿quién necesita mi ayuda?, ¿el rey o alguien del reino?- preguntó Derpy – precisamente sí, pero no solo un pony, sino todos los ponis del reino, tal vez se te hace conocido el nombre de Golden Crown o Barnor, o tal vez de la ciudad de Marev- dijo Amethist mientras buscaba en su bolso un objeto – eh. Creo que no, jamás escuche esos nombres- dijo Derpy confundida – bueno, creo que será momento de decirte que Golden Crown, el rey, es tu pariente y Barnor es el reino donde tu vienes, y Marev es la ciudad que es tu hogar, y el hogar de tus padres, y bajo petición del rey, tengo que darte esta llave que es de su casa y la tuya- dijo la unicornio amarilla mientras le entregaba a Derpy una llave de plata con dientes dorados. Derpy se sorprendió, por este inesperado obsequio – ¿cuándo partimos?- preguntó Derpy entusiasmada – mañana a primera hora si te parece- le dijo Amethist – claro que sí. Ah, mi nombre es Derpy, Derpy Hooves- le dijo Derpy dándole su nombre completo a Amethist Flower – no me equivoque en encontrar a un Hooves aquí, nos vemos mañana temprano Derpy- dijo Amethist Flower mientras veía como Derpy dejaba la pastelería.

**Una aventura para una pony**

Llego la mañana y Derpy ya salía de su casa con una capa verde con capuchón y su mochila de viaje, todos los ponis la veían pasar, lista para ir a una aventura, varios se preguntaban, ¿a dónde va?, ¿porque se va esa pony?, pero ella seguía caminando, hasta que apareció Pinkie Pie saltando –¿a dónde vas amiga? A una aventura, uy me gustan mucho las aventuras, ¿puedo puedo ir contigo?- dijo la pony rosada, pero Derpy seguía caminando – por favor Derpy ¿no dirás nada?, recuerda que lo de ayer solo fue un accidente, pero no es razón para que te enojes conmigo- dijo Pinkie mientras seguía a Derpy, - bueno si no te quedaras en Ponyville, por lo menos déjame acompañarte a donde iras, ¿Derpy? ¿Amiga?, dijo Pinkie mientras desaceleraba su paso, hasta que se rindió y se sentó.

_Oh que estás haciendo?_

_A donde estas yendo_

_Porque no sonríes_

_Porque estas tan triste_

_Oh derpy mi derpy_

_A donde iras ahora_

_Ha ha_

_Errores se cometen_

_Pero se resuelven_

_Pero una amiga_

_Como tú no hay ninguna_

_Oh derpy mi derpy_

_A donde iras ahora_

_Ha ha_

_El ayer es un pasado_

_El hoy es mejorado_

_No todo es lo mismo_

_Los días siempre cambian_

_Pero si alguien falta_

_El día no es igual_

_Oh derpy espera_

_Ha ha_

_Espérame amiga_

_Porque vas deprisa_

_Aún es temprano_

_Para hablar un rato_

_Oh derpy mi derpy_

_Quiero acompañarte_

_Ha ha_

Derpy escucho la canción que cantó Pinkie mientras se sentaba viéndola alejarse, pero Derpy regreso hacia ella con una sonrisa – es un viaje muy largo Pinkie, pero si tanto deseas, puedes ir conmigo- dijo Derpy, Pinkie se emocionó mucho, salto de alegría al saber que tendría una nueva aventura, y las dos caminaron y cuando salieron de Ponyville vio a Amethist Flower esperándola junto con la princesa Luna – ¿están listas? Qué bueno es ver a Pinkie Pie acompañándolas- dijo Luna, - lo estamos alteza, listas para nuestro viaje – dijo Amethist, - recuerden que tienen cinco días antes del festival del cielo de otoño, y la hija de Hooves debe de estar presente en la celebración, que su viaje sea de buen provecho- dijo Luna deseándoles buena suerte a las tres viajeras, entonces salieron al norte directo a Barnor, Amethist dirigía a las dos ponis, pues ella tenía el mapa que las llevaría a Marev. – ¿a qué se refería como hija de Hooves?- pregunto Derpy, – se refiere a que tu apellido viene de otros anteriores a ti. Creciste y viviste aquí en Equestria pero tu hogar está más allá de estos valles, montañas y ríos, en un lugar de grandeza e historia- dijo Amethist a Derpy mientras caminaban hacia el norte – ¿eso significa que Derpy tiene más parientes?- pregunto Pinkie – pues, en parte si mi querida Pinkie, la mayoría fueron grandes ponis, pero eso lo descubrirán luego ambas- respondió Amethist Flower.

Cayo la noche y las ponis sacaron sus bolsas de dormir y armaron una fogata, compartieron malvaviscos y agua de sus cantimploras, riendo y contando experiencias e historias, - ¿y cómo es Marev Amethist Flower?- preguntó Derpy – bueno Derpy, yo soy de Trotinham, estuve en Marev hace cinco años por mis estudios en la academia de magia Star Swirl, pero te puedo decir que es un lugar magnifico, una ciudad de piedra construida en toda una montaña, banderas verdes de bordes dorados, los ponis más alegres que hay, sobre todo por el festival del cielo de otoño, los ponis cuentan historias de antaño, de sus reyes y guerreros, yo no te puedo decir la historia de tu linaje Derpy pero ellos lo saben mejor que nadie, y por eso viajamos allá- aclaró Amethist – guau Derpy no sabía que tenías una gran casa lejos de Equestria, me gustaría estar allí – dijo Pinkie asombrada por lo escuchado – no falta mucho para que lo vean, les aseguro que se impresionaran mucho, tanto como el primer día que vi la ciudad- dijo Amethist, terminada la charla, las ponis apagaron la fogata y se acurrucaron en sus bolsas de dormir, ahora solo se escuchaba el viento, los grillos y las ponis durmiendo. El reloj daba con las tres de la mañana y se sintió pisadas y bolsas que estaban siendo removidas, luego unos gruñidos, Amethist y Pinkie se despertaron – ¿qué es eso?- preguntó la pony rosada, - hay que averiguarlo, se llevó nuestras mochilas de viaje- dijo la unicornio amarilla, las dos ponis se adentraron en el bosque, para ver qué era lo que se había llevado las provisiones, siguieron el rastro de migajas hasta que vieron un oso que tenía las tres mochilas, pero este oso empezó a hablar – solo sándwiches de margarita y malvaviscos traen estas ponis, mejor es algo que nada, todo lo demás es basura- gruñía el oso, cuando rebuscaba las mochilas de las ponis tiró varias cosas que le parecían inútiles a él pero esenciales para las ponis viajeras, entre ellas el mapa que las guiaba, - ese oso ladrón, tiro mis cosas y se comió los sándwiches que preparé- dijo Pinkie enojada – lo peor es que tiro el mapa, tenemos que pedirle nuestras cosas, no podemos viajar así – dijo Amethist – entonces que una de nosotras le pida – dijo Pinkie – bien- respondió Amethist mirando a Pinkie Pie, - no dije que necesariamente fuese yo – respondió Pinkie Pie – bien iré yo primero, pero recuerda que hay que pedirle amablemente y con tacto – dijo Amethist.

La unicornio amarilla se acercó al oso lentamente, - ¿quién eres tu pequeña unicornio, y que quieres?- interrogó el oso a Amethist – que tal, me llamo Amethist Flower, y creo que esas mochilas que tienes allí, nos pertenece- respondió - ¿y?- dijo el oso con irreverencia -bueno necesitamos esas mochilas junto con las cosas pues estamos haciendo un viaje largo y vamos a necesitar nuestras provisiones- dijo Amethist - no pony, esto lo encontré yo, y quien se lo encuentra se lo queda – gruño el oso - bueno veo que te gusta mucho la comida, que te parece si me das las mochilas y te dejamos solo con la comida, ¿hacemos el trato?- dijo Amethist – tal vez, pero ¿puedo confiar en que no estas planeando una trampa?- dijo el oso con mucha duda, - te lo aseguró – afirmo Amethist, pero en el momento en que el oso entregaba las mochilas, aparece Pinkie Pie con una rama – ¡oye tu oso felposo, devuélveme mis sándwiches y mis cosas antes de que te dé con esta rama que encontré!, por favor- grito Pinkie con la rama en su boca. El oso se enfureció y tomó una soga y ató a las dos ponis en un árbol, y siguió rebuscando en las mochilas – Pinkie que acabas de hacer- dijo Amethist – bueno, tu dijiste que le pidiera amablemente nuestras cosas, y le dije por favor, también que actuara con tacto, y lo iba a tocar muy fuerte con esta rama si no soltaba mis cosas- explico Pinkie – Pinkie Pie, actuar con tacto significa que actuáramos con diplomacia, hacer un trato- dijo Amethist – oh, entonces eso era, pero de todos modos, ¡son mis sándwiches!- dijo Pinkie.

Derpy sintió la voz de las ponis, se despertó y fue a buscarlas, entonces vio al oso que seguía buscando las mochilas, y a Pinkie Pie y Amethist Flower atadas a un árbol, después se acercó al lugar – Pinkie, Amethist, ¿Qué hacen en ese árbol- dijo, pero el oso alzó la mirada hacia ella – otro pony, acaso las conoces, también quieres acompañarlas en ese árbol atadas- gruño el oso – yo, yo, yo, solo quiero que soltaras a mis amigas y…- dijo Derpy hasta que chocó con un viejo roble, que cayó encima del oso golpeándole la cabeza y dejándolo dormido entre unos arbustos, pero el golpe hizo que el mapa cayera en un arroyo de agua, y este perdiese la mitad, Derpy cogió en resto del mapa que aún seguía intacto, - lo siento Amethist – se disculpó – no te preocupes, aún tenemos el camino trazado, aunque sea un poco más peligroso que la otra ruta que estaba trazada en el mapa, pero lo importante es que aún tenemos un camino y el oso no se dará cuenta que ya escapamos, y será mejor seguirlo, en cuanto nos desates de este árbol- dijo Amethist perdonando a Derpy.

**Criaturas y tratos**

Las ponis caminaron hasta llegar a un camino entre arboles oscuros y siniestros, con pocos suministros llegaron al paso del bosque negro, su aspecto era más terrorífico que el mismo Everfree, - chicas, me parece o creo que nos observan desde los arboles- dijo Derpy con temor –bueno, este bosque es el único camino que ahora nos lleva el mapa, les dije que sería un poco peligroso y también siniestro- dijo Amethist – bueno chicas, como mi nana Pinkie dijo, del miedo debes reírte, y eso haremos ¿verdad?- dijo Pinkie Pie – no creo que sea apropiado reírse Pinkie Pie, estos árboles son habitados por unas criaturas muy engañosas y amargas, así que caminemos con tranquilidad- respondió Amethist Flower.

Siguieron con su paso en silencio, hasta que en todo el profundo silencio, se sienten que se agitan las ramas, esto causó que las tres ponis corrieran aterrorizadas, su escape las llevó a un rio muy caudaloso, las ponis se encontraban desesperadas, hasta que Derpy piso una rama que la hizo asustar más, retrocedió sin mirar atrás, y chocó con una roca inmensa e hizo caer un árbol formando un puente improvisado – que bueno un puente- dijo Pinkie – esto es muy malo, no tiene buen aspecto- dijo Amethist temerosa, entonces salieron cuatro trolls desde los arboles – quienes son ustedes que destruyen nuestros árboles, acaso no escucharon que nadie debe tocar nada del bosque negro, ahora ustedes tienen que pagarnos- dijo un troll muy enojado, entonces Derpy tomó unas monedas de su mochila, pero el troll las rechazó, pues querían que el árbol caído fuese reemplazado por otro y no debía ser del mismo bosque, - la hoja se paga con hoja, la roca con roca, ahora este árbol debe pagarse con otro árbol- dijo el troll haciéndoles un trato, era casi imposible que encontrasen un árbol que no perteneciese al bosque negro, entonces se le ocurrió algo a Derpy – oye Amethist, porque no le damos algo que salga de los arboles- sugirió – espero que acepten hacer tratos con nosotras. Oiga señor de los bosques negros, nosotras no podemos traer un árbol que pueda reemplazar al que esta caído, pero tenemos muchas cosas que salen de los arboles en nuestras mochilas, que le parece si le ofrecemos eso en lugar de un árbol, pues estamos con prisa – dijo Amethist a los trolls, estos discutieron el trato que ofreció la unicornio amarilla y lo aceptaron, pero con la condición que si impresionaban a los trolls las dejaría cruzar el rio, caso contrario, ellas jamás pisarían el bosque, las ponis sacaron diferentes cosas de sus mochilas, Amethist sacó manzanas, peras y cacao, Pinkie Pie saco franguezas, cerezas y manzanas, pero ella trato de convencerlos diciéndoles que venía de la Sweet Apple Acres, pero ellos decían que las manzanas son manzanas. Todos los frutos rechazaban, en cambio Derpy solo sacó una pera y una cereza, hasta que de su mochila salió rodando un mufin de vainilla, los trolls lo tocaron y se quedaron atraídos por el pastel, ya que ellos jamás habían visto algo igual - ¿Qué es esto? Y de dónde viene- pregunto un troll que tenía el pastel en mano, en ese momento a la pegaso gris se le ocurrió una idea – eso es un mufin, ellos vienen de unos árboles, cafés, grandes que crecen en el lugar del que vengo, son altos y robustos, y los mufins solo se cosechan una vez al año y este es uno de los muy pocos que hay – dijo Derpy con una respuesta absurda. Las ponis creyeron que era una causa perdida, los trolls empezaron a ver con detalle el pastel, lo olieron y lo probaron, hasta que accedieron a dejarles cruzar el rio sobre el árbol caído – nos impresionaste pegaso, este fruto es muy raro y exquisito, las dejaremos pasar el rio – dijo el troll – gracias señores, tengan estos tres mufins mas, tal vez no encuentren otros iguales en mucho tiempo- dijo Derpy dándoles los pasteles a los trolls que creían que venía de un árbol.

Pinkie y Amethist se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver – bueno ponis ¿seguimos?- sugirió Derpy, y continuaron su camino.

**Sin risas ni mensajes**

Mientras que Derpy, Pinkie y Amethist seguían con su viaje al reino de Barnor y a la ciudad de Marev, en Ponyville todo era muy distinto, no había fiestas ni risas en el pueblo, y los ponis no recibían cartas ni correspondencia hace tres días, - Applejack viste a Derpy en Ponyville, hace días que debía recibir correspondencia- dijo Rarity con preocupación – la verdad no, pero que raro que no esté Derpy y que raro es que no esté nuestra Pinkie Pie, y ambas desaparecieron el mismo día- dijo Applejack también preocupada – tal vez Twilight sabe algo de su paradero- dijo Applejack. Cuando las dos ponis llegaron a la biblioteca, vieron que también estaba Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash acompañando a Twilight en su búsqueda por saber a dónde fueron la pegaso gris y la pony rosada – no hay nada, nada ni nadie dice algo sobre el paradero de Pinkie y Derpy- dijo Twilight con desesperación, hasta que Spike vino con una carta que recibió de la Princesa Celestia, Twilight la abrió con la magia de unicornio "_mi querida Twilight Sparkle debes venir a Canterlot con tus amigas si quieren saber sobre el paradero de Derpy Hooves y Pinkie Pie_" este papel estaba también firmado por las princesa Luna, las ponis salieron de inmediato a la estación y tomaron el próximo tren a Canterlot. Al llegar al palacio vieron a las dos princesas que las esperaban, - es momento de que sepan el paradero de las dos ponis- dijo Celestia, tomó un gran pergamino con la magia de su cuerno y desenrolló un mapa que mostraba no solo Equestria, sino a todos los demás reinos que la rodeaban, Luna marcó en el mapa la ciudad de Marev -aquí es donde se dirigen, a la ciudad capital del reino de Barnor- dijo Luna - pero ¿Por qué irían a otro reino?- preguntó Fluttershy –Pinkie Pie solo fue por la oportunidad que tenía para tener una aventura, la razón es Derpy. Su querida mensajera no es una simple pony pegaso, ella es una Luin de Barnor- dijo Celestia – precisamente ¿Qué es una o un Luin?- pregunto Twilight –Luin es un linaje de reyes que vivieron y gobernaron en el reino de Barnor, su primer rey fue Luin I cuerno de piedra, un unicornio de gran corazón y carisma que logró que los unicornios, pegasos y ponis terrenales se unieran y formaran un reino de razas unidas, la familia del rey Luin está compuesto por muchos apellidos y uno de ellos es el apellido Hooves, Derpy tuvo seis ancestros que fueron reyes de Barnor- dijo Celestia – después de que el unicornio Golden Crown fuese nombrado ultimo y eterno rey de Barnor y señor de la ciudad de Marev, todos los demás solo podían lograr el título de señor o señora de la casa de Luin – dijo Luna. – pero ¿porque necesitan que Derpy esté en Marev?- preguntó Rainbow – se acerca el festival del cielo de otoño, que es tradición en Marev, ya que el rey no puede estar presente en cuerpo, el señor o señora de la casa de Luin debe de estar presente, es el único que puede comenzar y terminar la celebración, la casa de Luin se quedó sin mayordomos ni dueños, por eso va Derpy, también nosotras debemos de estar allí porque somos las protectoras del reino, y justamente estamos por partir- dijo Celestia – creo que nosotras también deberíamos ir, pues no conocemos Barnor, nuestra amiga se dirige a una aventura y una pegaso azul le debe una disculpa a alguien- dijo Twilight mirando a Rainbow Dash – si, fui muy dura con Derpy ese día, iré a disculparme con ella- dijo Rainbow Dash un poco avergonzada, después de la visita, las ponis fueron a Ponyville a alistar sus cosas para viajar a Marev, pero esta vez viajarían mediante los carruajes de Luna y Celestia, pues no hay tren que lleve a Barnor ni a la ciudad de Marev.

**La ciudad de los perros**

Ya estaban en su cuarto día de viaje, pasaron el bosque negro y el único obstáculo que faltaba era las montañas frías al norte del bosque, estaba cayendo la noche y las ponis tuvieron que buscar una cueva para poder alojarse hasta que amanezca, y encontraron una cueva con el suelo de arena blanca, algo inusual en las cuevas altas, paredes de piedra y húmedas por la nieve que había, pero aun así, por el cansancio de caminar, las ponis se detuvieron a descansar y recobrar energías, pues ya estaban en su último tramo del viaje. Amethist se quedó a alistar las bolsas de dormir, Pinkie Pie fue a buscar moras de los arbustos que estaban afuera de la cueva y Derpy fue a buscar ramas para encender la fogata, en su búsqueda encontró una rama que salía de una roca, trató de jalarla, pero esta hizo que también la roca saliera, dejando descubierto un agujero, pero Derpy se fue ignorando el agujero que dejó y regresando con las demás ponis. Ya habiendo terminado la comida y la fogata incinerada, Derpy, Pinkie y Amethist durmieron sin preocupación alguna y con solo la esperanza de llegar antes del festival del cielo de otoño, hasta que después de tres horas de sueño profundo, las tres ponis sintieron crujidos de las piedras como si estuviesen moviéndose, cuando despertaron vieron que las paredes se dividían y se abrían como si fuese una puerta de piedra, y en el medio de esa pared estaba el agujero que dejó Derpy cuando sacó la rama con la roca, el suelo de arena las empezó a jalar a su interior resbalando en una especie de tobogán, hasta que tocaron el suelo, luego vinieron perros gigantes con armadura y las ataron por la boca y el cuello para llevárselas ante su jefe, cada vez que avanzaban más perros salían de cuevas, algunos se quedaban mirando cómo se las llevaban, pero también empezaron a aullar y ladrar, un gran escándalo, hasta que un grupo de perros empezaron a golpear platillos de metal y tocar cuernos creando música siniestra, y lo cantaba un perro gigante con un bastón y un cráneo esculpido en piedra.

_Plum plash aquí están_

_Swish swash atadas están_

_Ahora vendrán hacia mí_

_Y no saldrán_

_Por un largo tiempo_

_Bajando hacia los perros_

_Bajando hacia los perros_

_Ahora la luz ya no verá_

_Si quieren salir se perderán_

_Powm powm ya no saldrán_

_Bajando hacia los perros_

_Bajando hacia los perros_

_Ustedes son tres e indefensas están_

_Y de esta ciudad jamás saldrán_

_Crash crash se retorcerán_

_Plum plam las atraparan_

_Sin salida están_

_Pues ya nunca saldrán_

_Bajaron hacia los perros._

Esta canción había sido entonada cada vez que algún viajero encontraba la entrada a la ciudad subterránea de los perros y era atrapado por los perros para trabajar en las minas de diamantes, ahora fue entonada cuando llevaban a Derpy, Pinkie y Amethist a la presencia del líder de los perros de la montaña. – ¿qué les parece?, es una composición mía – dijo el perro gigante, - ¿era una canción? Yo pensé que estaba quejándose porque le dolía algo, déjeme enseñarle algo de música – dijo Pinkie amablemente, pero el perro lo tomó como una ofensa, se bajó de su improvisado trono y miró con ira a Pinkie Pie – ¿así que quieres enseñarme? Quienes son ustedes que se atrevieron a entrar a mi ciudad, ¿ladrones? ¿Espías? ¿Qué rayos hacen una unicornio, una pegaso y una pony terrenal en estas montañas?- dijo el perro gigante – somos tres ponis viajeras que solo quieren cruzar estas montañas para llegar a su destino- dijo Amethist – ¿pero porque sobre mis dominios?, ¿acaso no escucharon que nadie tiene permitido entrar a estas montañas? ¿Quién de ustedes saco la piedra de la rama?- pregunto el perro gigante con enojo, entonces Derpy dio un paso adelante – yo saqué esa rama – dijo Derpy – ¡tonta pegaso! sacar la piedra con la rama es un gran error para ustedes, ¡se quedaran en esta ciudad y trabajaran en las profundidades sacando las gemas de las cuevas por toda su vida!. ¡Llévenselas a las cuevas, no tenemos corceles que lleven nuestras gemas, ahora ellas serán las únicas que trabajen en las minas! - ordeno el perro gigante.

Las tres ponis eran llevadas a lo más profundo de las cavernas escoltadas por tres perros y encadenadas por las patas, hasta que en el momento en que llegaban Derpy se chocó con una columna de piedra, haciendo que esta caiga encima de los tres perros guardianes dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo – ups, perdón- dijo Derpy – espera Derpy, solo hay una forma de salir de aquí, siendo lo mejor que sabes hacer, ser torpe- dijo Amethist con la loca idea de dejar a Derpy que haga su voluntad, entonces las ponis empezaron a correr hacia arriba, esquivando perros que intentaban atraparlas, pero la torpeza de Derpy las salvaba, pues se tropezaba con carretas de comida y piedras, haciéndolas volar y caer encima de los perros, siguieron corriendo, hasta que el perro gigante que las recibió apareció enfurecido luego de ver como su ciudad destruida por tres ponis – ¡cómo se atreven a destruir mi ciudad!, ¡ahora conocerán mi furia y mi fuerza de mi bastón!- dijo el perro gigante levantando su bastón de piedra para golpearlas, pero Derpy mientras retrocedía, se resbaló con un charco de agua, y se deslizo hacia el perro gigante, haciéndolo caer, su bastón salió volando de su garra y golpeó una pared de piedra, el impacto hizo que se abriera una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para que pasaran las ponis, entonces corrieron hacia la grieta, por fortuna esta grieta las llevo a un sendero que las sacó de las cuevas, cuando salieron vieron que ya estaba amaneciendo, no les quedo más que seguir con el camino sin mapa y sin provisiones.

**Fin del viaje**

Las ponis siguieron caminando a su suerte, pues no sabían si ya habían llegado a Barnor o seguían en Equestria, durante su caminata, Derpy se sentía un poco temerosa - ¿Qué pasa Derpy?- preguntó Pinkie Pie – bueno, aún sigo con el recuerdo de lo que paso en Ponyville, hice que la fiesta de la princesa Twilight salga mal, temo que pase lo mismo allá en Marev, que haga quedar en ridículo a mis parientes – dijo Derpy con temor y remordimiento – Derpy, a veces es mejor hacer lo que en realidad somos buenos, si lo mejor que sabes hacer es ser torpe es mejor que lo hagas porque te sale mejor que haciéndolo bien - explico Amethist – entonces eso explica porque los mufins cayeron en cada sitio sin estropearse cuando tropezaste en la fiesta, fue impresionante- dijo Pinkie Pie – bueno creo que tienes razón Amethist. Quiero disculparme con las dos si las metí en problemas- dijo Derpy disculpándose – mi querida Derpy, no tienes nada de que disculparte, hiciste lo que sabes hacer mejor- dijo Amethist. Las ponis siguieron caminando por el sendero que subía una colina verde, cada vez que avanzaban una neblina se volvía mas espesa, hasta que cuando llegaron a la cumbre la neblina se disipó, mostrando un gran pantano de pastos, lagunas y charcos de aguas cristalinas, y en medio de ese pantano, una ciudad emergía de la neblina, - esplendorifico – dijo Pinkie Pie asombrada de lo que veía – ¿eso es Marev? – Preguntó Derpy – no mi querida Derpy Hooves, esto es la ciudad fortaleza de Gemildir, en el lugar más bello del dominio del rey, el pantano de Lumbria, aquí termina Equestria, ahora estamos en Barnor- aclaró Amethist Flower. Las ponis entraron a la ciudad, buscaron un lugar donde desayunar, y fueron a visitar la ciudad que por primera vez la veían, en su recorrido llegaron a una plaza muy recurrida por todos los ponis que habitaban en Gemildir, y vieron una estatua de un pegaso sosteniendo una espada y una bandera roja con bordes dorados y como símbolo en el medio de la bandera, una herradura bordada en plata que flameaba con el viento, - aquí también inicia el legado de tu familia Derpy, el legado de la familia Hooves- dijo Amethist, entonces Derpy empezó a leer una placa de bronce que estaba en el pilar que sostenía la estatua "_en memoria del rey que nos liberó de la ira del dragón, que este hecho haga la unión de los ponis de Gemildir, agradeciendo y venerando a Iron Hooves rey de Barnor_", Derpy se quedó sorprendida por lo que leyó.

Luego de visitar y recorrer Gemildir, Amethist contrató una carreta que las llevaría a Marev, las ponis se alistaron y se embarcaron en la carreta hacia la ciudad capital, el trayecto sería un par de horas, desde Gemildir hacia Marev, Derpy se sentía cada vez más nerviosa cuando la carreta avanzaba hasta que Pinkie Pie se levantó y abrazó a Derpy – gracias por esta aventura amiga, descubrí y aprendí muchas cosas que no sabía de ti- dijo Pinkie Pie. Las ponis empezaron a ver una ciudad que estaba construida sobre una montaña, tan alta que las banderas se veian sobre las nubes, -¡esplendorifico!- dijo Pinkie – llegamos ponis, bienvenidas a Marev, tu casa Derpy- dijo Amethist – es grande e impresionante- dijo Derpy.

"_una aventura_

_Te esperaba_

_Para descubrir_

_Un lugar sin conocer_

_Riesgos tuvimos_

_Y los superamos_

_Contigo de solución_

_Gracias al talento_

_Estas aquí_

_Por fin aquí_

_Al lugar que fue_

_Una vez tu hogar_

_Sin miedo fuimos_

_Sin saber que hay_

_Pero al fin_

_En Marev estas _

_Una aventura_

_Está por terminar_

_Al reino llegamos_

_Y ahora celebramos_

_En Barnor estamos_

_El triunfo logramos_

_Peligros tomamos_

_Pero los superamos_

_Una aventura_

_A su fin ya llego"_

Y con esta canción que fue entonada por Pinkie Pie, llegaron a la gran puerta de piedra de Marev, por razones del festival del cielo de otoño estaba abierta, todos podían entrar y celebrar el día más importante del reino, cuando cruzaron la entrada se encontraron con las princesa Luna, Celestia y Twilight Sparkle, acompañadas de Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, incluso el pequeño dragón Spike estaba allí, pero ellas estaban muy lejos de las tres ponis viajeras que estaban rodeadas por los ponis de Marev que veían a Derpy con gran curiosidad, la mayoría de los ponis decían que era el rey Iron Hooves encarnado, pues tenía el mismo color de melena y cola, incluso el mismo color de pelaje y ojos, Amethist llevó a Derpy a un estrado que estaba listo solo para decorarlo - ¡alégrense pueblo de Barnor, al fin llego la dueña y heredera de la casa de Luin, salve Derpy Hooves, una vez más habrá festival de cielo de otoño!- dijo Amethist a todos los ponis que se encontraban reunidos al frente del estrado, esto hizo que los ponis tomaran a derpy en lomos llevándola en procesión y cantos hacia el palacio de Luin en lo más alto de la ciudad y un poco más abajo del castillo, cuando llego vio que un grupo de ponis la esperaban en la puerta de madera y plata – bienvenida Derpy Hooves a tu casa, estamos a sus servicios- dijo una poni de la casa, entraron al palacio y lo primero que hicieron fue bañar a Derpy y vestirla como una pony de la nobleza de Barnor, luego tenía que revisar las actividades antes del día en que comienza la semana del festival. Llego la tarde y el cielo estaba con nubes de color naranja y el cielo azul, y Derpy ya se dirigía al estrado donde se encontraba una gran campaña de oro fundido y un pastel gigante, de siete pisos – bueno, hola ponis, esta es mi primera vez que estoy en este reino y empiezo con una fiesta, no podría haber llegado aquí si no fuese por la ayuda de una vieja amiga y una nueva amiga, gracias Pinkie Pie por acompañarme a esta inesperada aventura, y gracias Amethist Flower por enseñarme lo que soy y no avergonzarme de lo que soy buena, sin más palabras ¡que empiece la fiesta!- dijo Derpy, cuando iba a tocar la campana, se le resbaló y cayó encima de la mesa del pastel, haciendo que caiga sobre todos los invitados, Derpy se sintió otra vez avergonzada recordando lo que había pasado en Ponyville, pero los ciudadanos se rieron y se alegraron mucho, la pegaso gris no entendía lo que pasaba – ¿porque se ríen y no se enojan? – Preguntó Derpy – es bueno tener a una Hooves iniciando la fiesta- dijo un guardia que le cayó parte del pastel, - ¿Qué? ¿Es tradicional aquí?- dijo Derpy confundida – señorita Derpy, los Hooves fueron torpes también en los momentos más importantes, eso hizo que el festival inicie con risas y alegría, y hace dos años que un Hooves no la iniciaba- dijo una pequeña pony entre el público. – yo también recuerdo cuando tus ancestros iniciaban la semana del festival del cielo de otoño Derpy- dijo Celestia mientras subía al estrado donde estaba Derpy – mi hermana y yo recordamos a todos los Hooves que iniciaron y auspiciaron el festival, ya que nosotras lo creamos, y nosotras también somos las anfitrionas desde sus inicios, veinte Hooves estuvieron aquí, ahora es tu turno Derpy- dijo Luna – guau Derpy no sabía que tenías un largo linaje de parientes, y tampoco sabía que podías vestirte tan elegantemente- dijo Rarity sorprendida – pensé que Derpy solo era una pegaso que no sería útil en cualquier lugar, jamás estuve tan equivocada, ¿me perdonarías Derpy? – Dijo Rainbow Dash con resentimiento – claro Rainbow, para eso somos amigas – dijo Derpy, las dos se abrazaron con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos – muy bien ponis, llego la hora de festejar- dijo Pinkie Pie muy alegre.

En el primer día del festival, las ponis degustaron los deliciosos postres del reino, todo un día de comida y bebida, en el segundo día empezaron las olimpiadas de Marev, Applejack y Rainbow Dash compitieron con los ponis de los distintos pueblos y ciudades de Barnor compitiendo quien se llevaría la copa del cuerno de oro, pero lamentablemente las dos ponis no lograron con los atletas de Barnor, al segundo día los concursos de poesías, Twilight estuvo como jueza del concurso, en el tercer día una fiesta de té con la alta sociedad vestidos con ropa antigua de Barnor de la época del inicio del festival, y la unicornio Rarity obviamente estuvo presente, observando las elegantes ropas que vestían en ese tiempo y probando el té de hiervas de Barnor, al cuarto día la música de las orquestas sinfónicas, Fluttershy estuvo maravillada por las melodías de los instrumentos, y en el último día, la gran fiesta, bajo el cielo morado con la Luna y el Sol juntos frente a frente, danzas, música alegre, comida y bebida en abundancia, después de cantar el ancestral "corodras" de Barnor en agradecimiento al festival, Derpy subió nuevamente al estrado, para tocar la campana y finalizar el festival, justo cuando el cielo se obscurece. Llego la noche, y las ponis de Equestria se dirigieron al palacio de Luin para descansar ya que mañana retornaban a Equestria, y en los sueños de una pegaso gris se presenta un unicornio blanco de melena y cola dorada y una cutie mark de una corona de oro, y vestido con una capa roja con bordes dorados, era el rey Golden Crown - lo hiciste bien hija de Hooves, este festival salió mucho mejor que los años anteriores. Recuerdo cuando mi abuelo Shinning Hooves gobernó Barnor, y cuando patrocinó el festival, algo inolvidable, muy similar a como lo programaste- dijo el rey –bueno para ser la primera vez salió bien majestad- dijo Derpy – ahora los ponis te están agradecidos por la semana- dijo Golden Crown – si pero no me verán hasta el próximo año- dijo Derpy – te escucho Derpy Hooves – dijo el rey unicornio – majestad, sé que su reino me recibió con gran alegría y regocijo, como si volviese a casa luego de un largo tiempo, pero tengo que volver con los ponis que pase mi vida, con los que conozco como mi pezuña, es momento de volver a mi hogar- dijo Derpy – lo entiendo perfectamente, el hogar no se compara con una casa, pero aun así, llévate las llaves de la casa de Luin, ahora tu eres la dueña del palacio, las puertas del reino estarán siempre abiertas para ti, incluso tu amiga Amethist Flower irá a visitarte semanalmente a Equestria. Por ahora lo que tienes que hacer es despertar ya está amaneciendo- dijo Golden Crown – está bien, adiós majestad, hasta el siguiente año- dijo Derpy – adiós Derpy, que tengas un buen viaje- se despidió el rey.

A la mañana siguiente las ponis ya estaban listas para salir a Ponyville hasta que llegó Amethist Flower corriendo mientras sostenía un collar con la magia de su cuerno - ¡espera Derpy! Quiero que te lleves este collar que hice con gemas de la ciudad de los perros, ramas del bosque negro y colmillos del oso que me ató al árbol junto con Pinkie, para recordar la aventura que tuvimos las tres – dijo Amethist – es muy bonito amiga, te veré en una semana en Ponyville- dijo Derpy – eso es un hecho amiga- dijo Amethist guiñando en el ojo, las dos se abrazaron y se despidieron. El carruaje se alejaba rumbo al sur hacia Equestria y Ponyville, junto con las 6 ponis y a Derpy con un gran recuerdo de una aventura inesperada.

FIN


End file.
